


End!Verse Drabbles

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [13]
Category: Supernatual
Genre: 30 days of OTP challenge, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 (or 4) chaptered end!verse drabbles fuelled by angst and more angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End!Verse Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> A quick angst drabble I wrote a few months back. It's time to publish this baby. 
> 
> This is in Cas' POV (sort of POV) 
> 
> 30 days of OTP Challenge. Day 13: Angst.

You get up just before the sun rises. You’ve always done this because it’s the last chance to see him beside you. When had you become this desperate? Longing for a look, a moment, or a simple touch. 

Married? This isn’t what you call marriage. You two barely talk or interact. You might share the same cabin and the same bed, but this is far from being married.

It was not so long ago that love existed between the two of you. You could still feel the warmth of his lips against yours as your bodies moved in sync. It was not long ago where he whispered sweet nothings to your ears before you both fell in deep slumber. Yes, it was not too long ago.

What happened?  
  
The end of the world happened. 

And now it’s barely six in the morning. You sigh and try not to move. One movement could wake him up and once he does he will be out that door in no time. He always does this, not lingering for too long after he wakes up. He opens his green eyes and immediately goes to the bathroom and after a quick shower he will be out the cabin for a day’s work. He won’t be home until dinner.

He always leaves. Haunted by the memories of your grace, he will leave you behind with a pain pitiful expression. You don’t say anything, not even a word but deep inside it breaks you little by little, piece by piece. Like a rock the ocean beats upon and with every crashing wave, a little piece of you is worn off until there is nothing left. 

You are the reason for his suffering. You remind him day after day of his mistakes, his imperfections, and his failure to protect one thing he held dear.

It has always been you. You blame yourself everyday as you watch him stand up from the bed and leave without saying anything or giving as much as a glance of recognition. Then he blames himself for making you fall so low. It’s the kind of destructive relationship you’re in. He blames himself for what happened to you and in return you blame yourself for all the pain that he's feeling. 

You shift to your side but the movement causes him to wake up. Your heart sinks as the disappointment enters your system. He’s awake and he’s about to leave again but before he does, there’s a brief moment you two make eye contact.

Green clashes with blue.

But you let him go because there’s nothing but pain behind those green eyes of his. He enters the bathroom as you turn your back and close your eyes. The soft sound of running water hitting the tiled floor filled the room and after a few minutes, the doors swing open. You can feel his eyes on you, looking intently before he proceeds to leave. 

“Stop him!” you mind says but you know well enough that doing so won’t make a difference. He will not listen. He will leave.

The door creaks to a close as you’re left in the room all alone. You turn around and face the space where he used to be. It is still warm and still fresh from his scent. You move towards that spot and try to inhale his aroma before it disappears. _Coriander and leather, just like how he used to smell._

Desperation sinks in as you tightly clutch the sheet. Tears start to trickle down your cheek as you try to imagine that it is him you’re holding on. 

But it isn’t. It’s just a warm space on the bed where he used to be. It may have his scent, his essence, but it isn’t him.

It will never be him.

He is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> oh and if you guys want to find me on tumblr:
> 
> [click here](http://www.his-wayward-fallen-angel.tumblr.com)


End file.
